Until My Life Comes to An End
by zandore
Summary: Sudah genap tiga tahun Shio hidup bersama mereka. Hidup sebagai kenangan di dalam hati mereka. Dan begitu mereka bertemu dengan Shio suatu saat nanti, kenangan itu akan bertambah, dan gadis itu akan bisa hidup di sampingnya, selamanya. /"Kita akan selalu bersama, meskipun kita terpisah."/


Semilir angin malam yang berhembus perlahan membuat merinding siapapun yang merasakannya. Suara gemuruh ombak yang menderu-deru menabrak karang menjadi sebuah melodi yang merobek keheningan malam. Kanvas angkasa yang terbentang luas ditaburi oleh milyaran bintang yang bersinar menerangi malam.

Bersama sang rembulan.

Seorang pemuda bersurai _platinum_ terlihat sedang memandangi benda bulat itu. Sebuah pedang raksasa berwarna putih tersampir di bahunya. Manik matanya yang menyorotkan pandangan tajam itu terlihat sedang menyimpan berbagai arti di dalamnya.

"Hei, Soma!"

Merasa namanya terpanggil, pemuda itu mengalihkan fokusnya kepada sumber suara. "Ada apa, Yuu?"

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu berjalan menghampirinya. "Sebentar lagi helikopter akan datang, kita harus bersiap-siap di tepi Pulau Aegis."

Soma hanya menatapnya sekilas sebelum kembali memandangi bulan yang tergantung di angkasa. Yuu yang melihat tingkah aneh pemuda itu mengikuti arah yang dipandanginya dan segera mengerti.

"Ini adalah harinya."

"Harinya?"

Soma kembali memandangi kaptennya itu. "Hari di mana kita menemukan Shio."

 **Gods Eater Burst © Bandai Namco**

 **Until My Life Comes to An End © zandore**

 _ **Warning**_ _: canon, maybe a little bit OOC, miss typos_

 _ **Setting**_ **diambil tiga tahun dari masa Gods Eater Burst alias masa God Eater 2 dan God Eater 2 : Rage Burst.**

 **Yuu adalah protagonis asli yang saya ambil dari** _ **manga**_ **nya. Jadi, saya tidak membuat-buat tokoh ini.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil dari menulis fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shio.

Bagi seorang pemuda bernama Soma Schicksal, kata itu lebih dari sekedar kata yang disusun dari empat buah huruf. Tidak, kata itu adalah sebuah nama. Nama yang benar-benar berharga baginya.

Dan tiga tahun setelah ditemukannya Shio, itu berarti sudah genap tiga tahun anggota unit satu hidup bersama dirinya walaupun sudah terpisah sejak lama sekali. Itu karena Shio masih hidup di hati mereka. Semua kenangan itu.

" _Kita akan selalu bersama, meskipun kita terpisah."_

Itulah kalimat yang selalu diingat oleh Soma sebelum gadis aragami itu pergi membawa Nova ke bulan dan menyelamatkan Bumi. Kalimat yang membuatnya masih yakin bahwa Shio masih hidup. Hidup di dalam hatinya.

Namun, terkadang Soma justru berpikir bahwa itu merupakan tindakan itu melarikan diri dari kenyataan.

Faktanya, sekarang Shio sudah tidak ada. Tak ada tawa ceria seorang gadis cilik. Tak ada rengekan rasa lapar. Tak ada pengiriman _e-mail_ sembarangan lagi. Tak ada.

Bagi Soma, yang ada hanyalah kehampaan di hatinya yang sempat terisi, namun kembali kosong ketika Shio pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak, ketika Shio pergi meninggalkan semuanya.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan fokusnya ke luar helikopter. Awan-awan yang berserakan di langit menjadi pemandangan tersendiri bagi dirinya.

Ia sendiri terkadang berpikir mengapa ia sempat ikut menggagalkan rencana ayahnya jika pada akhirnya Bumi tetap sama―Aragami di mana-mana, orang mati setiap hari, jeritan kelaparan dan derita ketakutan―semuanya begitu tragis. Pada awalnya, ia berpikir ia bisa hidup bersama dengan Shio lagi, membiarkan kehampaan di hatinya terus penuh.

Namun, kini hal itu hanya menjadi impian belaka. Mimpi naif seorang yang menjadi lebih baik hanya karena kumpulan sel orakel yang berbentuk manusia.

Tidak―tidak, Shio bukanlah sekedar kumpulan sel orakel. Dia adalah seseorang yang berhasil menerobos kulit terkeras seorang Soma Schicksal dan menyentuh sisi lembutnya.

Dan kini, ia menghilang. Menorehkan sebuah luka yang dalam di hatinya.

"Soma."

Pemuda itu mengalihkan fokusnya kepada Yuu.

"Kau … tidak sedang memikirkan Shio, 'kan?"

Soma kembali memandangi sang langit. "Bukan urusanmu."

Kapten unit satu itu menghela napas. "Kau tidak bisa berbohong, Soma. Aku bisa membacanya jelas dari wajahmu."

Pemuda itu tetap terdiam.

"Kita bisa merayakan ulang tahun Shio begitu kita sampai di Anagura," ujar Yuu.

"Berhenti lari dari kenyataan."

Yuu menautkan alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kalian terus berpikir bahwa Shio masih hidup," jawab Soma, "bagiku, kalian tidak lebih berlari dari kenyataan bahwa kini Shio sudah tidak ada."

"Hei, hei, tenang, tenang! Kau begitu sentimentil terhadap masalah ini, huh?"

Soma tidak menjawabnya.

Yuu kembali menghela napas. "Kau benar-benar menyedihkan."

Soma meliriknya dengan tajam.

"Kau benar-benar melupakan kata-kata terakhir Shio sebelum dia pergi, huh? Kita masih terhubung dengannya, Soma. Dia hidup sebagai kenangan di hati kita dan akan terus membuat kita teringat dengannya."

Soma mendengus.

"Kau terus teringat Shio, 'kan? Setiap malam bulan purnama, kau memandangi bulan yang dipenuhi oleh akar Nova itu dan mengenang Shio, iya 'kan?" tanya Yuu bertubi-tubi.

Soma kembali tidak menjawab.

"Dengar," ujar Yuu, menghampiri pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu dan duduk di sebelahnya, "selama kau mengingat Shio, dia akan hidup terus sebagai kenangan. Dan begitu kita bertemu dengannya lagi, kenangan itu akan bertambah, dan Shio akan selalu ada di sampingmu."

"Bertemu dengannya lagi?" tanya Soma.

Yuu tersenyum. "Suatu saat."

Suatu saat, ya?

Soma kembali memandangi langit dan memfokuskan pandangannya kepada sang rembulan.

" _Kita akan selalu bersama, meskipun kita terpisah."_

Hidup sebagai kenangan ….

Kini, Soma mengamati senjatanya. Sebuah God Arc tipe lama. God Arc yang dulunya memberikan kesan kelam seperti kegelapan pekat kini berubah menjadi seputih seperti sayap malaikat.

Kenangan.

Dan suatu saat, ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Shio, menambah kenangan itu, dan mereka akan selalu bersama.

Yuu kembali mengulum senyum. "Shio mengorbankan dirinya karena ia yakin kita semua bisa membawa Bumi kembali seperti sedia kala. Dia telah memberikan kepercayaannya yang terbesar kepada kita dan meninggalkan kenangan yang tak terlupakan."

Mengembalikan Bumi seperti sedia kala.

Itu adalah mimpi ayahnya yang sudah lama mati.

Namun, Soma yakin, jauh di lubuk hati ayahnya, tersimpan setitik cahaya yang masih berharap bahwa mimpi itu terwujud.

Ia hanya ingin manusia hidup seperti sedia kala, namun dengan cara yang berbeda.

Dan kini, Shio berhasil memberinya kesempatan untuk menggunakan caranya sendiri demi memenuhi mimpi ayahnya―tidak, itu adalah mimpi setiap orang.

Sebuah God Arc yang sekelam kegelapan telah berubah menjadi seputih sayap malaikat. Ia meninggalkan kenangan demi memenuhi mimpi setiap orang.

Dan suatu saat, ia akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

Hingga hidupnya menemui sebuah akhir.

' _Tunggu aku, Shio_.'

 **End**

 **Kenangan dari Shio(?) :**

Semoga gak mengecewakan pembaca, ya, huhuhu. Saya udah lama ngebet pengen buat ini tapi gak kesampean karena males- /gulingandikasur

Tunggu, jangan kabur dulu, ini belum selesai.

 **Epilog**

Kaki-kaki mungil itu berlari di atas air yang dangkal di antara semak belukar dan berhenti di tepi genangan air itu.

Sebuah siluet gadis kecil di bulan terlihat sedang memandangi Bumi yang biru dengan variasi warna hijau dan awan-awan putih yang menyelimutinya. Bayangan itu berdiri sejenak di sana sebelum hilang di balik semak belukar.

" _We're always be together, even if we're apart."_

 **Real End**

Iya, Soma sama Yuu cuma misi berdua di Aegis.

 _Review_?

 _Adios, amigo!_


End file.
